freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Satellizer L. Bridget Image Gallery
Images of Satellizer L. Bridget Manga Volume = Freezing vol1.jpg|Satellizer as featured on the first volume of Freezing. Satella.jpg|Satellizer on the cover of Volume 15 |-| Chapter = Freezing Chapter 2 Cover.jpg Freezing Chapter 3 Cover.jpg Freezing Chapter 5 Cover.jpg Chapter 10 cover.jpg Chapter 13 Cover.jpg Chapter 15 Cover.jpg Chapter 16 Cover.jpg Chapter 19 Cover.jpg Chapter 21 Cover.jpg Chapter 24 Cover.jpg Chapter 030 Cover.jpg Chapter 035 Cover.jpg Chapter 36 Cover.jpg Chapter 37 Cover.jpg Chapter 38 Cover.jpg Chapter 041 Cover.jpg Chapter 042 Cover.jpg Chapter 043 Cover.jpg Chapter 047 Cover.jpg Chapter 070 Cover.jpg Chapter 079 Cover.jpg Chapter 084 Cover.jpg Chapter 98 Cover.jpg Freezing-3512165.jpg Chapter 108 Cover.jpg Chapter 119 Cover.jpg Chapter 120 Cover.jpg Chapter 122 Cover.jpg Chapter 123 Cover.jpg Chapter 125 Cover.jpg Chapter 131 Cover.jpg Chapter 138 Cover.jpg Chapter 143 Cover.jpg Chapter 148 Cover.jpg Chapter 151 Cover.jpg Chapter 154 Cover.jpg Chapter 156 Cover.jpg Chapter_176.png Freezing c196.jpg 197.png Chapter 202.png Cover 209.jpg 216 Cover.jpg 217 Cover.jpg 002freezing219.png |-| Main = Sateilzer caught in chains.jpg|Sateillzer caught in chains play time is over gennsa.jpg|Satellizer dons Pandora Mode getting serous 2.jpg|Satellizer battling Ganessa Roland Satellizer Pist.jpg|Satellizer's rage Freezing-630750.jpg|Satellizer stabbing Miyabi. yu-mi-kim tells sateilzer to stay away from kazuya.jpg|Yu-Mi Kim tells Satella to keep away from Kazuya. ingris and stateilzer meet.jpg|Ingrid and Satella meet for the 1st time. satilzer tells kazouya she dosnt want a limter.jpg|Satella tells Kazuya she doesn't want him as her Limiter. ingrid and satilzer fight.jpg|Ingrid and Satella clash. satilzer tries to use the accel to take down ingrid.jpg|Satella tries to take on Ingrid with an Accel. ingrid beat down satilzer with her tempest turns.jpg|Ingrid beats Satella with a Tempest Turn. satilzer dosnt want to be baptised.jpg|Satella does not want the baptism. ingrid removes satilzer sigmda as punsiment for what she did to mybubi.jpg|Ingrid ripping out Satella Stigma. Ingrid blocks Satellizer's attack.jpg|Ingrid blocks Satellizer's attack sateilzer knocks out leo.jpg|Satella knocks out Leo. flash back of satilzer as a first year during a nova exrocise.jpg|A Flash back of Satella during the 9th Nova Clash. ingrid refusing to lose to satilzer.jpg|Ingrid refuses to lose to Satella in Pandora Mode. Satellizer confirms kazuya.jpg|Satellizer confirming Kazuya's touch Satellizer accepts Kazuya.jpg|Satellizer makes Kazuya her Limiter ranna ans sateilzer.jpg|Rana and Satellizer meet. rana and sateulzer fight.jpg|Rana drags Satellizer to the training center to find out what's going on between them. rana channges sateilzer.jpg|Rana challenges the queen. the titans clash.jpg|Rana and Satellizer clash. ranna get out classed.jpg|Satellizer outclasses Rana. sateilzer satbs rans.jpg|Satellizer stabs Rana through the shoulder. sateizer fatal mistake.jpg|Satellizer's fatal mistake. sateilzer gets back up.jpg|Satellizer gets up after been beaten by Rana. kazuya interupts the right.jpg|Kazuya interrupts the fight between Rana and Satella. slinced up arnnet.jpg|Arnett cutting Satella's throat. satilzer vs arnett.jpg|A clash between Arnett and Satella. caught of gaurd by arrnet accel.jpg|Caught of guard by Arnett. Cassie Defeated.jpg|Satellizer stands over a defeated Cassie Lockheart Freezing 047 017.jpg|Satellizer tells Kazuya she'd stolen six of Kazuha's stigmata TempAccel.png|Satella attacks Holly with the Accel-Tempest satlla and ranna not happy about the arrgements at E pandora base.jpg|Satella and Rana, not happy about arrangements. the west gentics lot prasing amilea high end skilld.jpg|Satella praising the E-Pandoras High End Skills. satlla engreged with julia attacking an e pandora.jpg|Satella tells Julia to back away from the E-Pandora. Unlocking the hol gates against chfiion.jpg|Satellizer prepares to use the Holy Gates against Chiffon Sateilzer and rana and amila fight chiffion.jpg|Satellizer, Rana, and Amelia team up to fight Chiffon amilea attacks rana and sateilzer during the rebellion.jpg|Amelia attacks Satella and Rana. satilzer telling ezlibeth she reblling against the cheviler.jpg|Satella tells Elizabeth that she will aid the rebels. Satella and rana fight julia munberk.jpg|Satellizer engages Julia Munberk sateilzer deafted by chiffion.jpg|Satellizer defeated by Chiffon Satellizer_interferes.jpg|Satellizer steps in between Arnett and Charles' duel. Piercing_Chiffon.jpg|Nova Form Satellizer pierces through Chiffon's chest. satilzer and rana caught up in amila cal.jpg|Satella caught up in Amelia's Nova call. satilzer and rana been pulled back from nova form.jpg|Rana and Satella are freed from the Nova's influence. comparing the volot weapon to maria lancelot.jpg|Satella comparing Chiffon's Volt Weapon to Maria Lancelot's. chffions GIFt.jpg|Satellizer cries as Chiffon's light permeates the air Satilzer_overhearing_the_fights.jpg|Satella overhearing the fight for the next president. sateilzer telling arnet elizbeth will be back.jpg|Satella and Arnett talk about Elizabeth. satilzer in the new tweam 13 uniform.jpg|The new Platoon 13 uniform satilla meeta gengo.jpg|Preparing to meet Gengo Aoi. 015213.jpg|Satellizer Rana Kazuya team up nova strike.jpg|Satella's "Nova Strike," against the phantom Kazuha Aoi. Satellizer's Transcendence.jpg|Satellizer's Wing's of Light. img000018.png|Satellizer obliterates a Humanoid Nova. Kazuya Satellizer Awkward.jpg|Satellizer's awkward moment with Kazuya Taken by Cassandra.jpg|In her effort to escape the N3, Satellizer is snatched by Cassandra. Satellizer Escapes.jpg|With the N3 Nova weakened, Satellizer makes her escape Satellizer Rips Out Stigmata.jpg|Satellizer nearly kills Cassie. Cassie Nova Form vs Satellizer Nova Form.jpg|Satellizer and Cassie clash in Nova Form. Rana and Satella vs Pandora-Type.jpg Charles Grief.jpg|Satellizer and Rana attack the Nova Commander in a fury. Bullet Satellizer.jpg|Satellizer concentrates her energy Mega Strike Charge.png|Satellizer charges her Transcendent Accel. Accel turn.jpg|Satellizer and Arnett attack Petty Layner Quadruple Accel.png|Satella attacked by Cassie's Quadruple Accel. No Interval Double Accel.png Double Accel.png|Satellizer is attacked by a Double Accel Accel.png|Satellizer prepares her Accel. 4c6c9ea6988266d34e368d12e1bd708fdc09acde hq.jpg|Kazuya gives Satellizer power under his control Transcendents Controlled.png|Satellizer, Arnett, and Elizabeth under Kazuya's control. Arnett and Satellizer Attack.png|Satellizer and Arnett siege Pandora-Type Nova. Satellizer Struck by Pandora-Type.jpg|The Nova Commander blasts a hole in Satellizer's abdomen Freezing-198-v26-pic-26.jpg Satella Finds Kazuya.png hugs.PNG Freezing203 18.jpg|Satellizer tells Kazuya that she is his Freezing022.jpg If thung.jpg|Satellizer and Kazuya's first real kiss Freezing004 1471302294.jpg Satellizer can hear Kazuya.jpg|Satellizer can hear Kazuya's voice Freezing217 010.png Satellizer Transcendent Form.png|Satellizer's Transcendental Form |-| Zero = Sateilzer during freezing zero.png angery sateilzer.png|Angry Satellizer satilzer caplloses.png Sateilzer preapes to finish off cassie.png |-| Colored = ComicValkyrie-2007-03-fcover.png sateilzer preapring for kazuya.jpg|First Room Invitation. Chapter 18 Cover.jpg Chapter 032 Cover.jpg Chapter 39 Cover.jpg Chapter 046 Cover.jpg Chapter 53 Cover.jpg Chapter 066 Cover.jpg satella and rana taking doen the enemy pandora.jpg|Satella taking on the enemy Pandora Chapter 97 Cover.jpg Freezing-630827.jpg|Nova Blood. 3a974287d8d770e082812b5350735623.jpg|Satellizer and Kazuya's Date Satela.png|Satellizer and Kazuya introduction in Pair Love Stories 008.jpg 009.jpg 010.jpg 011.jpg |-| Cameo = Kazuya and Satellizer Cameo The Phantom King.png|Satellizer and Kazuya cameo appearance in The Phantom King series Anime Season 1 = Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 4.56.23 PM.png 3b1925ed8c379b7d8bf6178db3662c46.jpg|Satellizer L. Bridget The Untouchable Queen Freezing-03-12.jpg|Satellizer takes off her glasses Freezing-03-satellizer-miyabi-battle.jpg|Satellizer and Miyabi clashing while using Accel Turn. Satellizer Pist 2.png|Satellizer is furious -Hiryuu- Freezing - 05 - She is Rana Linchen -AT-X 1280x720 H264 AAC- -DA1E9EF2-.mkv.AVI snapshot 10.47 -2011.04.18 15.18.45-.jpg A70dc3edf41bf0ff9a51aa50a1979d97.jpg|Satellizer's dress for her first room invite with Kazuya freezing-06-satellizer-rana-slap.jpg|Satella slapping Rana for touching her. images (1).jpg|Satella telling Arnett she won't give up. Kazuya and Satellizer awkward moment .png|Satellizer and Kazuya's awkward moment Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 6.12.49 PM.png Kazuya and Satellizer dancing.png|Satellizer dances with Kazuya Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.08.51 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.13.36 PM.png Freezing08 082.jpg FREEZING - 12 - 03.jpg|Satella forcing her Stigmata to corrode more quickly. FREEZING - 12 - Large 04.jpg|"The Untouchable Queen" vs. "The Godspeed of the East;" both in respective Nova Forms. FREEZING - 11 - Large 27.jpg|Kazuya freezes Satella and Cassie. FREEZING - 12 - Large 05.jpg|Satella slamming Cassie's skull against the wall. FREEZING - 12 - Large 26.jpg|Cassie being freed from the Nova's control. FREEZING - 12 - Large 24.jpg|A Freezing in Nova Form. FREEZING - 12 - Large 33.jpg|Satella in her "Holy Gates" form. images.jpg|Kazuya stopping Satella from killing Cassie. 365a4872bbdcd08a71efe0b95350a35e98062443 hq.jpg FREEZING - 11 - Large 32.jpg Facda930b21b9dfbb382c7cf05689939.jpg FreezingOP 116.jpg Freezing 01-3.jpg Cdf0e0b5c444a6e29aa34d830f6f7013.jpg Freezing END 115.jpg Abe5da3c844c716faabd9fcffa8290e6.jpg |-| Season 2 = 1fbecafe1d3a28cc9c8c59adad981e01.jpg 3cc73816aa2053b776a2927ae02b3e37.jpg 71308c932001ce0100473c8f9eeb2811.jpg Satellizer 1.jpg|Satellizer feeling embarrassed about the shortness of the Alaskan Genetics Volt Texture uniform. satellizer_el_bridge_19957.jpg|A mugshot of Satella. Tumblr mw88hb7JNk1sxjnryo1 1280.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 9.40.26 PM.png Satellizer.jpg 048dd6973be5b43c38b9b35cabc7ade79.jpg|Satellizer's damaged dress during her fight with Holly Satellizer holly wings speed.png|Satellizer's holly wings full power Kazuya and Satellizer victory.png|Satellizer and Kazuya in the light Kazuya and Satellizer protect what's important2.png 830706-freezing-anime-wallpaper-1920x1080-for-samsung.jpg 1b8d9bb1a297b2d0304cb3dc9184708f.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.29.18 PM.png|Satellizer along with Rana challenge Julia Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.30.36 PM.png|Satellizer argues with Elizabeth Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 9.50.14 PM.png 7ad5aeb058552a2a3f8b0a5bb8dde94f.jpg|Satellizer's damaged uniform |-| Eyecatches = 714235-bscap0027_eyec.jpg|Rana and Satella swapped clothes. 566788-2dtoxw7.jpg|Satellizer as drawn by Satoshi Urushihara. |-| Gifs = Cebf5510f34b01f1f72e79696fedc6f35c2646da 00.gif Fa7604f75b6021dd27231945c4967c0e8e1c47e0 00.gif nova blood.gif|Satellizer actives Nova blood Giphy (1).gif D8f00a498921b6b2874bae950eb7c021.gif Tenor.gif 50b33ce5bdb2b6838881e3d8a7a9ad08ffc6a077 hq.gif Tumblr m3olbjg9nD1qiib5xo1 500.gif Satellizer Kazuya touch.gif|Satellizer feeling Kazuya's hand 1483957432 Freezing satellizer.gif Satellizer falls on Kazuya.gif Tumblr m4g31buWYl1qiib5xo1 500.gif Giphy (4).gif|Satellizer transforms to a Nova 9nzj.gif Satellizer finisher.gif E78a97412b489680c82d05c8487df4c8.gif 10bb5cc21073d7031cde73b8d04b419c845f3a91 00.gif Giphy (3).gif WindyHandyClingfish-small.gif OrneryFarawayArawana-size restricted.gif Giphy.gif 350iqLl6FaSOYPygnP3AqCagrNZaewFi.gif Satellizer final strike.gif Kazuya and Satellizer victory.gif Other Other = SatoshiUrushihara-SatellizerElBridget-Poster-FreezingGiantIssue.jpg|Satellizer as drawn by Satoshi Urushihara. 641927.jpg|Satellizer Profile. Satellizer 2.jpg|Satellizer artwork. 245572-aliya06.jpg|Aversion whit Satella's Volt Texture breaking away. Seb.jpg Satellizer L. Bridget.jpg Wedding Dress.jpg !2b8daad12f6ac57490152ac3ecf0da8.jpg zzzz tumblr_nmo1_1286.jpg zzzz tumblr_nmo1_1287.jpg Freezing-Untouchable-Queen.jpg|The Untouchable Queen. Satellizer el.Bridget 1.jpg|Satellizer el.Bridget 1 fr28_animate.jpg tumblr_nmmgdpf2uT1u4d5sdo1_1280.jpg animate (1).jpg fr29_animate.jpg fr29_tora.jpg fr28_meron.jpg img000005.jpg 1458444377439.png tora (3).jpg bw (1).jpg B31157226e44c973e510f61bfd78469f.jpg 54a14638c56e4cbb19e104bdfee9737c.jpg B97e560cf322d79d8ac8667ed4f21f39.jpg Ad8a08bf8d32fa78aaaf5013e119af60.jpg 66e61077919f9f3a202ea3a79b2cfa6b.jpg 49273ad8ce19c52b63824475f2d5e6fc.jpg F5ca3decba7757d77c535093ca1ecda5.jpg 5dc6c7f088b458b811d8b714d643ed43.jpg fre33bw.jpg 0210 Satellizer.jpg 001 Satellizer.png Freezing8.png 7f531c66076a94a4f0011&690.jpeg Freezing-characters.jpg Satellizer bridget and aoi kazuya render.png Freezing wraparound.jpg Freezing Satellizer L Bridget Render.png 972adc1b0eac43c8f466dbea5e852255.png 6ce1d1eff0e4d151687c04f88d915f93.jpg 78185fb8f7894f558e4d00ca1453e3bc.jpg E21331b4bef3eebfb1a56a322111e2a4.jpg A547fd3d0d50df4e920ccc2bcd869b6d.jpg 54b6fe528478d8bcb035cc4a879b0c95.jpg 2fbe39ffc52b1007a12cc2e2616b7c8d.jpg 40f5877eec6cf833c56cd8436e863cf1.jpg 015.jpg 514.jpg Celebration img.jpg Freezing Satella.jpg Freezing-2011-5670d9ed9e47c.png Kazuya and Satellizer 205 render.png Category:Image Gallery